wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31. ---- Runningstrike curled around the leader's body, sadly. He put his head on the leader's body and he fell asleep, tears slighly in his eyes. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren woke up seeing Slash was still asleep so he quickly went outside and caught a mouse and a bird and put the mouse in front of Slash for when she woke up "Here," Swiftbird began, resting her paws on Sunpaw's flank. "I'll let go once your sure you've got your footing. --- The hawk carried Speedkit away. Dewkit had followed Speedkit and saw him. "Speedkit!" he wailed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 21:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren was happy with his catches and took a bite of his bird but using its feathers for Slashes nest Slash blinked her eyes open slowly. ---- Stormstar sat in his new nest. ''I don't know who will be deputy! ''he thought wildly. ''What if I make the wrong choice? maybe I'll ask Creekfrost about it again... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash "how are you feeling " "Better," Slash rasped in more of a clearer voice then she had the other day. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's good " Ren purrs Runningstrike opened his eyes. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit ran into camp. "Speedkit was taken by a flying thing!" he yelled, racing over to Ioheart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike heard and lifted his head, he raced into the forest, without missing a beat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What! I turned my head for a heart beat!" Ioheart exclaimed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RUnningstrike rn harder, panting. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit wailed from the hawks talons as they dug into his belly fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike heard the wail, he forced himself up a tree. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit saw Runningstrike in a tree. "Dad..." he tried to wail but his words were no more then a whisper. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ''If I time it just right, I can catch the hawk and land on the ground, it will hurt, but I will live. I just need to time it right... Runningstrike thought, he jumped. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit's head hang down from the hawks grasp. He saw Runningstrike leap from the corner of his eye. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike missed by an inch. He fell at the ground. ''This will hurt, but I will live Runningstrike thought, calmly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:28, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit's eyes widened as his father missed the jump. "DAD!" he suddenly screamed as the hawk drew him higher. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dizzily, Runningstrike stood up. ''Ow he thought. "Speedkit, I am coming." He mewed, stumbleing slightly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) The hawk screeched and looped lazily around, as if trying to mock Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hissing, Runningstrike tried to slash it. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) The hawk suddenly looked bored and flew up high until it was a speck in the sky. Speedkit's faint cries disappeared along with it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Speedkit?" Runningstrike called, and ran after the hawk. At the end of the day, Runningstrike padded back to camp, his body still hurt from falling, earlier. His eyes clouded with grief. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:41, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar had been buried and Ioheart sent her kits to bed earlier that night. She saw Runningstrike and ran up to him. "Did you find Speedkit?" She asked hopefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike shook his head. "I found him....climbed a tree.....jumped and missed him.....fell onto the ground....hawk left....looked for him......no luck at all." Runningstrike whispered, sadly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Ioheart mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Well.... that's... not good." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runningstrike licked his wounds. 00:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart flicked her tail and went into the nursery to tend to her other kits. ''This is why I didn't want to be a mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Who is Stormy's deputy?" Runningstrike asked Darkfrost, still sad from the death of Speedkit. 00:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "He hasn't picked one yet," Darkfrost said, sitting stiffly by the camp entrace. "And, I'm really sorry about Speedkit." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "It is....it is..." Runningstrike wanted to say 'it's okay' but it really was not. "Thanks." He mewed, he dipped his head to the warrior. "Has he gone to get hsi nine lives yet?" RUnningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yes he has, but he went right to his den when he got back though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, thanks." Runningstrike mewed. He walked into the leader's den. "Stormy, we need to have a vigil for Speedkit." he mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded quite slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "And you need to pick a deputy, I suggest Mossypebble." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar shrugged. "I don't know, I think he would be a great one but... I don't really know him that well, I want someone I can trust my life with..." Stormstar mewed, feeling a bit shamful for that. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike exited the den, and went to Vinefur. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Here i caught this for you "Ren says tapping the mouse "Thanks," Slash mewed and nibbled the mouse. ---- "Hello Runningstrike, is there something I can do for you?" Vinefur asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I jumped out of a tree, can you check my wounds?" Runningstrike asked the medicne cat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren smiled at her (Ren is ready to be scared to death) Runningstrike saw the un-responding kit in his head, and shivered. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded in Stormstar's den. "Bit stressed?" she asked. Creekdew padded out of his den. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly. "Yeah...." ---- "Of course," Vinefur mewed and began fixing Runningstrike's wounds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike flinched. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "There you go, your all done," Vinefur mewed. --- Dazzleheart yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike left. -----Flash sat at the border. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze stared at Ren then went over to Ioheart "wow that cat is handsome " Ioheart shrugged. "Meh, I guess," ---- Dazzleheart pranced over to Creekdew. "I want to have guesses who'll be next deputy, It'll be fun!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Yeah, bro!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Who do you think? I can't decide, so many cats!" Dazzleheart purred. --- Talonfang hummed to annoy Darknose to death. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I think.....Talonfang." Creekdew laughed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart gapped. "Her!? She killed so many cats!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash "do you need anything " - "you guess " Cinderblaze asks Runningstrike looked at the clouds. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Ioheart shrugged again. ---- "No, not right now," Slash repiled. ---- Stormstar sat back. ---- "Why her!?" Dazzleheart repeated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Just kidding, bro. I think Creekfrost would be good." Creekdew purred. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe we should ask? he was deputy before... you know," Dazzleheart mewed excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:14, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, maybe." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren nodded " if you do just tell me and I'll get it for you " Slash nodded thankful for him. "I'll be sure to call you by name." --- "Okay, are we?" Dazzleheart asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "yeah." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart ran up to Creekfrost. "Hey!" she mewed. He looked at her through slitted eyes. "Hi." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Patch can we do the black cough scare now ) Ren smiled (wait what is that again? i'msodumb) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Where Slash was almost going to die scaring Ren and I'm going to make him confess his feelings when he thinks she's going to die) (oh) Slash left camp, feeling nice enough to go out. She walked around for awhile until she started coughing again. Then she fell on the ground in coughs. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren who had fallen asleep woke up to see Slash gone he got up and followed her scent Slash tried to stand but was too weak and fell. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren found Slash and lay down next to her "slash can you hear me " Slash shuddered and coughed for a reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Come on let's get you back to camp. Do you think you can make it? " Ren asked. Slash shook her head, gasping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Tears started coming out of Rens eyes " Slash you can't die I love you too much and there wasn't a moment where I didn't worry you wouldn't be okay I need you Slash I love you " Slash gave him a little smile. "I... love you too," she manged to choke out until her head fell back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren put his body over her "please don't be dead I need you in my life " Ren says Morningpaw saw Slash. "What's wrong with her?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "She's sick we have to get her to Vinefur right away " Ren said tears still dripping from his eyes "I can drag her," Morningpaw mewd and pulled her back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren helped Morningpaw take Slash back to camp. "Starclan please help her please " Ren said. Flash saw it from the distence. His heart skipped a beat. He lept to his feet and raced to camp. ''No he thought. He glanced down at the cat. No, after Wolfstar I can't lose you too. Flash thought. Keeping his distence, so no one would see him, he stayed behind everyone else. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur gave Slash all the medicine he could and let her sleep in his den again. ---- Waterdrop padded out into the forest to see Runningstrike sitting alone. "Hello," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Speedkit was taken by a hawk." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop's ears flattened. "That's... awful! but I know Whispheart will take care of him." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. And I guess he and Dazzlekit might be friends." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded. "Yes of course! she is friends with all the kits there.... this moon is a bloody one." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. Poor Wolfstar. Did you see who did it?" Runningtrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop shook her head. "I think Stoatscar and Swiftbird did though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay. I might last them later." ''Whoever killed her will die at the hands of paws Runningstrike thought, he shook it away. "Stormy will be a good leader though." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I wonder who'll be deputy," Waterdrop purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah. I suggested Mossypebble." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded in agreement. "Whispheart would be so proud." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:04, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" RUnningstrike mewed. "She was a great mother." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop sighed. "I wish I remembered our early kit-hood." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I might be able too! I can remember everything. I will try to remmeber my birth." Runningstrike mewed. He flashed-back, but what he saw was a surpirse, five kits rather then four, a little black tom, born between Stormkit and Dazzlekit, and then something came, a silver cat with gray spots, the mother of the kits. But that wasn't Whispheart! But it clearly gave birh to the kits, he glanced at the cats face. His eyes shot open like bullets. He gasped. "Follow me sis!" He yowle, running. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Waterdrop asked following him [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Whispheart, isn't our mother." Runningstrike mewed, trying to procces the event. 14:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop's mouth opened in shock. "What!? what did you see?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike forced the words. "Talonfang" He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What! that can not be! she was probably just taking us to Whispheart!" Waterdrop nearly sceamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "No, I saw her giving birth to us. Come on." He mewed. He ran to where Talonfang was being held, he pushed past Darknose. "Talonfang, is there something you have to say to us, Mother?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Talonfang looked thoughtful. "hmmm.... 20 questions?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "You are our mother." Runningstrike repeated. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah, yep," Talonfang seemed to not really care or was on catmint. "So how did you figure out?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I remembered, I saw you having us, but what about the other kit? That little tom kit? What happened to him?" Runningstrike asked. "Something now worth asking about," Talonfang stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Well?" Runningstrike asked, he walked closer to Waterdrop. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "''WELL?" Talonfang repeated what he said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "He is dead, isn't he?" RUnningstrike mewed. 14:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah, he's dead." Talonfang licked her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:33, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "How?" Runningstrike asked, he pushed Waterdrop is front of him 14:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I may have killed him by mistake," Talonfang meowed. Waterdrop stood, her fur oh end. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked. "We should tell Stormy...." Runningstrike mewed. 14:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Shoudln't we question her? why did she give us up? we don't even know who our dad is for crying out loud!" Waterdrop mewed following him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:41, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, right....who's are dad?" Runningstrike called into the den. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "His name was Infernoheart," Talonfang replied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike mewed, he motioned for Waterdrop to come, he stopped at the leader's den. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sliverrain nodded to the leader. "Who do you think should be deputy?" Stormstar shrugged. "I don't know." his eyes landed on his siblings. "Hello." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Talonfang is our mom." Runningstrike mewed. 14:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC)~ "What?" Stormstar's jaw nearly dropped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." RUnningstrike mewed. 14:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "''The Talonfang? The one who killed multiple cats?" Silverrain asked. Stormstar looked stunned. "Yes," Waterdrop nodded to Silverrain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What are you gonna do?" "'. "I don't know..." Waterdrop shrugged. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Just roll with it." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren could barely breathe " take me and let Slash live " Flash shook his head. ''You to have a future together, if someone has to die, I am going to let it be me Flash thought. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one Ren looks up at the sky " are you going to take everything I love away from me first my brother goes to Dawnclan then Slash why " Ren yells tears pouring from his eyes Pinekit padded around. All of a sudden, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she crashed to the ground.------Wolfstar opened her eyes. She looked around, nothing was misty. This was not StarClan, this was RockClan camp. But how...? She stood up, she felt smaller, she looked at her body, this was not her body, it was the body of Runningstrike and Ioheart's kit. Something made her remmeber something from long ago. Runningkit's oldest surviving kit from his second litter, with a different mate will bring you half-life forever Pinekit was the cat who's body she was in, Speedkit was the oldest and he had died and Pinekit was second-oldest, it all fit. I am possesing this cat... Wolfstar thought I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 18:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Pinekit!" Dewkit mewled and ran up to his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 18:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Blinking, Wolfstar paused, "Hi?" SHe mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 18:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay